There Will Be Sunshine
by ALovelyEccentricSoul
Summary: A Zay/OC story written off the usage of texts, facetimes, and Skype.
1. Chicken Tenders & Museums

_sent 6:02 pm_  
 **To: BABEineaux**  
I think yellow would look rather nice on you.

 _sent 6:03 pm_

 **To: Babydoll Harlow**

*smirk emoji* Really? Wht type of yellow?

 _sent 6:06 pm_  
 **To: BABEineaux**  
A honey mustard yellow.

 _sent 6:06 pm_  
 **To: Babydoll Harlow**  
See! Now you made me hungry. Also you still owe me some chicken tenders since you ate all of mine at lunch.

 _sent 6:09 pm_

 **To: BABEineaux**

um are you talking about the tenders I ate back in June before school ended?

 _sent 6:10 pm_  
 **To: Babydoll Harlow**  
Glad u remember! Hows Florida?

 _sent 6:15 pm_  
 **To: BABEineaux**  
Honestly? It sucks. I'm ready to come back home...it's funny how I look at NYC as my home when I hated it for so long.

 _sent 6:17 pm_

 **To: Babydoll Harlow**

I'm sorry to hear that. The real reason u want to come back is for ME, it's okay don't deny it. I miss u too.

 _sent 6:20 pm_  
 **To: BABEineaux**  
sure Zay. Whatever you say.

 _sent 6:21 pm_  
 **To: Babydoll Harlow**  
No darlin' it's whtever u feel.

 _sent 6:25 pm_  
 **To: BABEineaux**  
Riiight... on that note my gramz is calling me down for dessert if I don't get down there before my cousins there wont be any peach cobbler left. So I will text you when we're leaving from Miami tomorrow morning.

 _delivered_ _6:26 pm_  
 **To: Babydoll Harlow**  
eat tht peach cobbler like ur eatin for me as well, okay? sweet dreams!

* * *

 _ **Monday**_

 _sent 7:09 am_

 **To: BABEineaux**

Boarding the plane w. the rents as we speak. Also good morning! 3 hrs & 26 minutes to go...

 _sent 8:00 am_

 **To: Babydoll Harlow**

GOOOOOOOD MORNING SUGAR! (i'm not nearly as energized as i seem thru the screen but its fun to pretend.)

 _sent 8:03 am_

 **To: BABEineaux**

lol did I wake you?

 _sent 8:10 am_

 **To: Babydoll Harlow**

No. Nah. Nope. I'm wide awake! Wht r ur plans for today?

 _sent 8:12 am_

 **To: BABEineaux**

well our plane will be landing around 10ish. I'll probably go home and nap for awhile.

 _sent 8:15 am_

 **To: BABEineaux**

oh wait nvm scratch that. Riley texted me to remind me that I promised I would go school shopping w. her & Maya for clothes later on today. They spend forever shopping!

 _ **Today**_

 _sent 3:01 pm_

 **To: Babydoll Harlow**

r u having fun w. beauty n the beast? dnt tell Maya I said that!

 _sent 3:10 pm_

 **To: BABEineaux**

I'm having SO much fun! Also it's too late...the beast says be prepared for a nice attack on the first day back.

 _sent 3:12 pm_

 **To: Babydoll Harlow**

I was hoping Maya would decide against going back to school.

 _sent 3:17 pm_

 **To: BABEineaux**

Ya know how Riley is. Wherever she goes...Maya goes.

 _sent 3:20 pm_

 **To: Babydoll Harlow**

tht doesn't apply to you?

 _sent 3:21 pm_

 **To: BABEineaux**

usually i'm the one getting kidnapped. What are you up to?

 _sent 3:24 pm_

 **To: Babydoll Harlow**

i'm at lucas' w. farkle & Charlie. we played a little ball (it wasn't fun) and now we're just chillin' out on the patio while Mr. Friar is grilling burgers.

 _sent 3:42 pm_

 **To: BABEineaux**

That sounds marvelous.

 _sent 3:44 pm_

 **To: Babydoll Harlow**

Lucas says you girls are welcome to stop by, if you want.

 _sent 3:50 pm_

 **To: BABEineaux**

Tell him I said thanks for the offer but we sadly have to decline. We're on our way back to my house now to watch some movies...we should all definitely do something together tomorrow before school starts on Wednesday.

 _delivered_ _4:00 pm_

 **To: Babydoll Harlow**

Sounds like a plan.

* * *

 _ **Tuesday**_

 **H:** Hey guys how's it going? _\- 12:30 pm_

 **L:** Hey Harlow. Today's moving kinda slow, how's it going for you? _\- 12:31 pm_

 **H:** Good. My dad made Los Tres Golpes so yeaah today's starting off pretty well. _-12:32 pm_

 **R:** Hiya everybody! I'm happy that all your days are filled with love! Also Harz what does Los Tres Golpes consist of? Sounds g8! _-12:33 pm_

 **F:** Farkle here! Also Los Tres Golpes is pretty much like a breakfast...it has eggs, fried salami, mangú, and queso frito. - _12:34 pm_

 **L:** Is there anything you don't know? _-12:34 pm_

 **M:** Of course not Heehaw. Farkle holds the whole world inside of his noggin'! _-12:35 pm_

 **L:** Nice to see that you're awake Maya. _-12:35 pm_

 **M:** Just woke up Ranger Rick, but I'm honored that you've been thinking of me. - _12:36 pm_

 **H:** Farkle! I'm glad that me teaching you a little bit of Spanish is paying off. - _12:37 pm_

 **F:** I always pay attention to my friends. Especially when they're teaching me things. - _12:37 pm_

 **H:** Oh stop it Farkle...I'm blushing. _-12:38 pm_

 **Z:** What is going on here? _-12:39 pm_

 **R:** Haiiiiii Hank! _-12:39 pm_

 **Z:** Hi Riley. I see you're still waking up on the right side of the bed. - _12:40 pm_

 **R:** I am! It's really comfortable and fantastic to wake up on the right side of the bed. _-12:40 pm_

 **L:** What's up flat butt? I've tried calling you twice already. _-12:41 pm_

 **Z:** What did I say about you calling me that? I have feelings Lucas. Sorry about that my dad made me clean the house while he went out and did whatever he does so early in the morning. Thought I could use a few hours of sleep. _-12:42 pm_

 **M:** So what are we going to do today? Anyone have any bright ideas? _-12:43 pm_

 **F:** We can go to the museum. _-12:43 pm_

 **M:** NO! _-12:43 pm_

 **H:** What's wrong with museums? _-12:44 pm_

 **M:** Do you really want to take a boring tour around a museum? This is our last day of freedom my curly headed warrior! We need to do something for excitement before we get the life sucked out of us AGAIN! _-12:45 pm_

 **F:** Okay what about a wax museum? _-12:46 pm_

 **M:** You're on to something...anyone else? _-12:47 pm_

 **Z:** We can go to the beach? _-12:49 pm_

 **L:** You only want to go the beach so you can see Harlow in a bathing suit. _-12:49 pm_

 **H:** What?! - _12:49 pm_

 **Z:** I mean that's not a bad image to have... _-12:51 pm_

 **M:** ZAY U DOG! _-12:51 pm_

 **H:** We're not going to the beach. - _12:51 pm_

 **R:** What about going to a carnival? They have lots of rides, stuffed animals, cotton candy, did I mention stuffed animals? _-12:52 pm_

 **M:** Riley how many carnivals can we go to? _-12:52 pm_

 **R:** I happen to like carnivals Maya. _-12:53 pm_

 **M:** I know you do pumpkin. After awhile it just gets repetitive. _-12:53 pm_

 **F:** Maya since you're shutting mostly every idea out, what do you want to do? _-12:54 pm_

 **M** : what do i want to do you ask? _-12:54 pm_

 **L:** I don't think you should have asked that Farkle. _-12:55 pm_

 **M:** I think we should go on an adventure. _-12:55 pm_

 **R:** That sounds wonderful! _-12:56 pm_

 **H:** It does. What will this adventure include? _-12:56 pm_

 **M:** Let's all meet down at the subway...let's say at 3? _-12:56 pm_

 **F:** Do we need to bring anything special for this "Adventure?" _-12:57 pm_

 **M:** Just you and your adorable face. _-12:57 pm_

 **R:** Aw Maya that was nice. _-12:57 pm_

 **M:** Riley. I'll be at your house around 1:30ish. _-12:58 pm_

 **R:** I'll be waiting for you by the window! :) _-12:58 pm_

 **M:** Good. Harlow you better be at Riley's house around 1:30ish too or else. _-12:58 pm_

 **H:** Darn it! I was hoping you would forget about me and I can continue stuffing my face. _-12:59 pm_

 **Z:** You're unforgettable. Don't know why you would think that. _-12:59 pm_

 **L:** That was smooth. _-12:59 pm_

 **Z:** I know. _-1:00 pm_

 **M:** LowLow I mean it. 1:30 or ELSE. _-1:00 pm_

 **H:** What can you possibly do to me that you haven't already? _-1:01 pm_

 **R:** Harlow! Don't. We had nice Maya for a little while and I'd like to keep her. _-1:01 pm_

 **F:** Who knows if the adventure we're going on will be nice? We are talking about Maya here. _-1:03 pm_

 **L:** Never know what we're going to get with that one. _-1:04 pm_

 **Z:** That blonde does a lot of unpredictable things. _-1:04 pm_

 **M:** Why are you guys still talking about me like I can't read these messages? We have two hours until we meet, we get on the subway at 3:07 and arrive at central park after. _-1:07 pm_

 **R:** But Maya it gets dark quick. We're going to leave the park before five right? _-1:07 pm_

 **Z:** I'mma take that as a no. _-1:11 pm_

 **H:** Brace yourselves. We have a Maya Hart situation on our hands. Code RED. See you guys in two. _-1:12 pm_

* * *

 **A/N: Hi. This is my second GMW fanfiction and I'm not sure if you guys are going to like this style of writing...where most of the socialization will be through texts. In some chapters however I will write different such as in a form of a video: Skype or Facetime. It all depends on what you guys like and if this story get's any recognition. To be honest I have no idea where this story is going to go but I had this idea and I wanted to write it and put it out there.**

 **Zay has become my favorite male character along with Farkle and I really wanted to write a story that focuses on Zay along with the group as well. My OC is a girl named Harlow and we will find out more about her as or IF the story progresses.**

 **So tell me what you're thinking? *Sheepish Smile***

 **Recent update: This has been in my drafts for awhile now and I've never posted it but I am posting it now. Also you can check out my other zay/OC story on wattpad called "bad things" under the username brownhoneyansugar ;P**


	2. Highschool

_sent 7:34 pm_  
 **TO: Babydoll Harlow** /  
Hey Harlow can we talk?

 _ **-read at 7:35 pm**_

 _sent 7:41 pm_  
 **TO: Babydoll Harlow**  
R u busy or somethin'? i can txt later if ur having dinner?

 _ **-read at 7:41 pm**_  
 _sent 7:50 pm_  
 **TO: Babydoll Harlow**  
oh i get it. ur giving me the silent treatment.

 _sent 7:51 pm_  
 **TO: Babydoll Harlow**

is it because I was flirting with those cheerleaders earlier?

 _ **-read at 7:52pm**_

 _*three small bullet points appear*_  
 _sent 7:53 pm_  
 **TO: BABEineaux**

zay why would I have a problem with you flirting with those cheerleaders? You can do whatever you want.

 _sent 7:53 pm_

 **TO: Babydoll Harlow**

yh but not if it's hurting ur feelings, doll.

 _sent 7:55 pm_  
 **TO: BABEineaux**

look this isn't just about us, this is about everyone of our friends...the first day of high school wasn't supposed to go down like this. I HATE this, I hate the separation. It's like my first year of middle school all over again, doing everything all by myself!

 _sent 7:56 pm_  
 **TO: Babydoll Harlow**  
Ik u don't like this. I don't like it either but u do understand that I have to stand by Lucas with this right?

 _sent 7:57 pm_  
 **TO: BABEineaux**

NO ZAY. THIS IS COMPLETELY STUPID. HOW CAN WE LET SOME UPPERCLASSMEN DIVIDE US LIKE THIS?!

 _sent 7:58 pm_

 **TO: Babydoll Harlow**

I guess this is way things go in High school...

 _sent 7:58 pm_

 **TO: BABEineaux**

Is this what Lucas truly wants? Is this what YOU want?

 _sent 7:59_

 **TO: Babydoll Harlow**

Listen I get it ur upset about the situation and frankly I am too, but you can't put the entire blame on Lucas.

 _ **-read at 8:00pm**_

 _sent 8:05 pm_

 **TO: BABEineaux**

I'm not placing the "entire" blame on Lucas at all...

 _sent 8:06 pm_

 **TO: Babydoll Harlow**

well it sure sounds like it.

 _ **-read at 8:06pm**_

 _sent 8:08 pm_

 **TO: BABEineaux**

We as a group of friends have to grasp that we handle situations differently. Riley, she sees the good in people even when she shouldn't because she's such a ray of light and always has hope shining in her eyes. Maya she stands by Riley no matter what but she's still her own person, and a misunderstood one at that. Farkle his intentions may never be to hurt anyone's feelings, but if something needs to be said he'll say it and take action no matter what it takes or happens. Then there's Smackle who analyzes everything, Lucas who wants to protect everyone but the moment he can't...he distances himself and puts himself first, and there's you whose also a form of a sidekick of the "hero" who uses their humor as a way of wisdom...

 _ **-read at 8:08pm**_

 _sent 8:12 pm_

 **TO: Babydoll Harlow**

Let's not forget the missing piece of our pyramid. You. The thinker of the group, the one who empathizes with each and everyone of us no matter what the situation is. The once loner turned lover who will always remain selfless leaving her shoulders open for any of us to lay their head on. Yes we are reacted differently to those seniors bossing us around but, i'm not sure what each of us feels...(besides Lucas and Riley) but I know this is not the way our friendship should end.

 _sent 8:15 pm_

 **TO: BABEineaux**

so what do we do, Zay?

 _ **-read at 8:15 pm**_

 _sent 8:19 pm_

 **TO: Babydoll Harlow**

the only thing we can do...we have to rebuild our pyramid...even if that means separately. We got to go out there to experience new things with and without each other, we have that right. And if we find our way back to each other we'll throw a party with dancing pigs, like the ones you love from zootopia.

 _sent 8:21 pm_

 **TO: BABEineaux**

*sad emoji* I was afraid that you were going to say something like that. I'm going to bed now Zay, see you around...maybe? Good luck experiencing new things with Lucas and trying out for the football team or whatever else you're going to do without us.

 _sent 8:22 pm_

 **TO: Babydoll Harlow**

aw don't be like that sugar plum.

i know this bites now but i know we'll all regroup back together in no time.

look at Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. & Malcolm X they both were fighting for the same cause but their approaches were different. Maybe we're just like them.

I don't want u feeling alone again because ur never alone...

go out there and try new things too...even if that means not hanging out with me, cause i'm a pretty swell guy.

 _ **-read at 8:25pm**_

 _sent 8:30pm_

 **TO: Babydoll Harlow**

I guess ur off to dreamland now. Goodnight, sleep tight sugarplum. Things will get better and if they dnt feel free to steal all of my food.

* * *

 **A/N: A short one because I only watched the first episode of season 3 so far. Wanted to write something since I did get feedback: (shoutout to beautea :D) High school will differently change the group for sure I'm going to go and watch the second half now before I crash. Hope everyone is having a happy and safe summer!**


	3. The Heptagon Heights

_**Friday**_

 **[GROUP MMS]**

 **TO: FRY-AR, Princess ISOMACK, FARKLE SPARKLE, BABEineaux**

 _x~x~x_

 **L:** I honestly don't think she's gonna answer us _-3:05 pm_  
 **S:** She Certainly Doesn't Have To, Although I Do Believe It Would Be Wise If She Did. _-3:05 pm_  
 **F:** Well there's no way this is going to work if she's not apart of the equation. _-3:05 pm_

 **Z:** Maybe we shld just wait it out n see? Maybe she's still on her way home? _-3:06 pm_

 **S:** Sure We Could Wait It Out...I'm Off To Watch Some Documentaries While We Wait For A Response. _-3:06 pm_  
 **F: _*emoji where the mouth is in form of an O shape*_** What type of documentaries? _-3:06 pm_  
 **Z:** dang ya'll type fast! _-3:07 pm_  
 **S:** I'm Not Sure Yet My Once Arch Nemesis-Now Turned Love Interest. _-3:07 pm_

 **S:** Yes Zay We Do Indeed Type Quite Fast. Did You Know That It's Been Calculated That People Send Just About 14.6 million Texts Per Minute? It's Interesting That Us Humans Decide To Communicate So Much Through Electronic Devices. _-3:08 pm_

 **Z:** Yh us humans seriously need to find some new hobbies. _-3:08 pm_

 **F:** I don't think that's possible since we're all so addicted to technology. It's sort of like we've been brainwashed. _-3:08 pm_  
 **Z:** Hey I ain't brainwashed. I say at the least, I can go two days without electronics, I mean if my parents had to do it back in their day then I know I can too. _-3:09 pm_  
 **L:** Yeah right! lol _-3:09 pm_

 **Z:** dn't doubt me Lucas. _-3:10 pm_

 **L:** Face it we're all too wrapped up in technology (even you zay) but it doesn't necessarily make us dumb. Look at Smackle and Farkle, Smackle just started texting  & I'm sure she passed her first exams with no problems! She probably didn't even procrastinate while studying, I bet. _-3:10 pm_

 **S:** Lucas I Told You To Stop Doing This In Front Of Farkle! _-3:10 pm_

 **L: _*wide set of eyes emoji*_** but i'm not doing anything! _-3:11 pm_

 **F:** Chill out prince charming! _-3:11 pm_

 **L:** _***annoyed emoji*** -3:11 pm_

 **L:** anyways! what i'm trying to say is that even if we found new hobbies we would still be addicted to our phones and the internet. _-3:12 pm_

 **S** : Didn't You And Zay Try Out For The Football Team? _-3:12 pm_

 **L:** yeah and it wasn't nice! Zay even tried to call his mom after what happened, that's how bad it was. _-3:12 pm_

 **S:** What Happened? _-3:13 pm_

 **Z:** We rather not talk abt it. _-3:13 pm_

 **F:** It can't nearly be as bad as it was for Smackle and I. There was a guy who CLONED himself! _-3:15 pm_

 **Z:** So he had a twin? _-3:15 pm_

 **F:** NO ZAY HE CLONED HIMSELF, EXACT SAME FEATURES AND EVERYTHING. I'M FEELING NAUSEOUS JUST THINKING ABOUT IT AGAIN I TELL YOU! _-3:15 pm_

 **S** : AND HE BUILT A HUMAN ROBOT OKAY! _-3:16 pm_

 **L:** Zay and I got treated like footballs by the seniors in the locker room today. _-3:16 pm_

 **Z:** Really Lucas? Really?! I told u we didn't want to talk abt it! _-3:16 pm_

 **L:** Yeah it doesn't feel so nice when ppl blab your business right? _-3:17 pm_

 **Z: _*embarrassed laughing emoji*_** oh well now u done made it personal. _-3:17 pm_

 **H:** Guys can you all chill with the spam messaging? I'm running out of data and battery. _-3:20 pm_

 **Z:** She speaks! _-3:20 pm_

 **L:** Do you not have wifi on ur side of town or a charger? _-3:21 pm_

 **H:** no lucas i don't. there's something going on with the wiring at our home so I have my data on for the time being just in case of emergencies _ **.** -3:21 pm_

 **Z:** wait r u home alone? _-3:32 pm_

 **H:** No the electrician just arrived. _-3:33 pm_

 **Z:** r ur mom  & dad there with u or any of ur sibs? _-3:33 pm_

 **H:** No nobody's home. does it really matter? _-3:35 pm_

 **Z:** _***wide eyed emoji*** _ yes sugarplum, i'm afraid it does. I'm omw _-3:35 pm_

 **H:** No stay wherever u r! What's the big deal? My parents leave me alone all the time to look after the house. _-3:36 pm_

 **L:** Um maybe it's because you're letting a complete stranger inside of ur home?! _-3:36 pm_

 **H:** Whatever. You guys decided to walk away so don't bother coming back. _-3:38 pm_

 **F:** Whoa! Harlow why are you talking like this? _-3:40 pm_

 **H:** You're lucky I'm bothering talking to you guys at all. You four are the ones who left, not Riley, Maya, or I. _-3:41 pm_

 **L:** have you talked to them? _-3:41 pm_

 **H:** No not really. _-3:43 pm_

 **F:** Then why are you so upset? _-3:43 pm_

 **H:** They were the first two to introduce themselves to me, then I met Zay after school one day, then the rest of you guys at lunch. I opened myself up to each and everyone of you so easily because I was in a desperate need of friends, people I trusted instantly, and watching the four of you walk away like it was nothing, made me question whether fighting for our heptagon is worth it. Espeically since you threw away years of friendship like it belonged in the trash. _-3:45 pm_

 **L:** That's not what we did. We just thought it was dumb for us to stand in the middle of a staircase just because some seniors told us to, preventing us from going to class and experiencing what high school truly is. Why should we have to settle for what they want us to do? _-3:47 pm_

 **H:** you're right. you should never have to settle but walking away from your friends on a battlefield shouldn't be your sacrifice. _-3:47 pm_

 **H:** zay if ur reading this...IF any of you are reading this...the tick of time won't ever stop for any of us. _-3:52 pm_

 **L:** But you didn't bother to come after us either... _-4:00 pm_

* * *

 ** _Monday_**

 **[GROUP MMS]**

 **TO: FRY-AR, FARKLE SPARKLE, BABEineaux, RI the Sunshine Fairy, MAYA PAPAYA**

 _x~x~x_

 **R:** ILYG ILYG ILYG _***heart eyes and multiple star emojis***_ _-8:30 pm_

 **M:** I love you too pumpkin - _8:30 pm_

 **H:** I love you guys right back. _-8:30 pm_

 **Z:** Even me? _-8:31 pm_

 **R:** Ofc! _ ***kissy emoji*** -8:31 pm_

 **Z:** Oh gee I knew u always had a thing for me sunshine girl. _-8:32 pm_

 **R:** omg eeeeeep _-8:32 pm_

 **M:** oh man. _-8:33 pm_

 **Z:** wht? what I say? _-8:33 pm_

 **R:** ZAY EARL BABINEAUX HAS GIVING ME A NEW NAME THAT I'LL CHERISH 4EVER! _-8:33 pm_

 **M:** Quick curly headed warrior tell zay u love him before Riley goes on for another 10 minutes, although she's so cute when she rambles. _-8:34 pm_

 **H:** lol no i'm not doing that. _-8:35 pm_

 **R:** For now on I am Sunshine GURL. _-8:35 pm_

 **M:** HARLOW LOVES ZAY TOO! _-8:36 pm_

 **L:** Well that's no secret. * _ **winking emoji*** -8:36 pm_

 **Z:** _***smirking emoji*-** 8:37 pm_

 **F:** HAH! _-8:37 pm_

 **H:** I am now leaving this conversation because sleep is calling my name. Goodnight guys I've missed you. _-8:38 pm_

 **R:** Aw okay goodnight Harlow. C U bright and early tmrw! _***smiling emoji with teeth showing and all*** -8:38 pm_

 **L:** I think we embarrassed her guys lol. _-8:39 pm_

 **M:** Maybe. For someone who was pretty upset with us all, shld want to stay up all night talking to each other, no? _-8:41 pm_

 **F:** For all we know the two could be texting each other in a separate message. _-8:42 pm_

 **L:** Zay is that's what's happening right now? _-8:44 pm_

 **R:** Hey Farkle where's Smackle? _\- 8:45 pm_

 **F:** oh around this time she turns her phone off so she can read a novel before bed. I already talked to her an hour ago, wished her a goodnight. _-8:46 pm_

 **R:** AWWWW _-8:46 pm_

 **M:** AWWWWWH our boy is growing up on us Riley! _-8:46 pm_

 **L:** I think Zay fell asleep _-8:48 pm_

 **Z:** No i ddnt. can I just have a peaceful bubble bath with Prince playing in the background? _-8:50 pm_

 **L:** that's an image I didn't want to have. _-8:51 pm_

 **Z:** that was a lil disrespectful Lucas, even for u. _-8:53 pm_

 **L:** What am I supposed to be happy? _-8:54 pm_

 **Z:** Yes! u shld b happy that i care abt my personal hygiene. _-8:55 pm_

 **F:** That's actually very informative. _-8:56 pm_

 **Z:** Wut? You'd think a fella like me doesn't care about the way they smell? How else am I supposed to spark the attention of the exquisite young women at school? _-8:57 pm_

 **M:** All you have to do is smile and I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem. _-8:58 pm_

 **R:** Maya's right Zay. You are an amazing guy, anyone would be lucky to call you their bf or in our case best FWEND. _-8:58 pm_

 **Z:** You girls are too kind, really. I'm blushing. _-8:59 pm_

 **L:** _***eyes up at the sky emoji*** -8:59 pm_

 **Z:** Dnt hate Lucas, let me have this moment. U already have their hearts. _-9:00 pm_

 **F:** And on that note I'm gonna go do some more research before hitting the hay. I'm really happy that we're all back on speaking terms, guys. I know high school will be a challenge, but if we stick together I know we can make it through. _-9:05 pm_

 **M:** There Farky goes! Always exercising his brain, do yu ever rest? Get some shut eye once and awhile, eh? _-9:06 pm_

 **F:** That would be a negative Maya, sleeping is for the weak. _-9:10 pm_

 **M:** Are you calling me weak? Cause I'm falling asleep as we speak. _-9:10 pm_

 **H:** OOO BARZ _-9:11 pm_

 **Z:** _***laughing emoji***_ i thought you were off to sleep sugarplum? _-9:11 pm_

 **H:** In a few buttercup, i'm all tucked in. _-9:13 pm_

 **R:** -sighssssss- u guys are so cuuuuuuuuuuuute. _-9:14 pm_

 **H:** lol i guess... _-9:15 pm_

 **M:** Where's hop along? _-9:17 pm_

 **L:** i'M still here don't u worry short-stack _-9:17 pm_

 **M:** _***angry devil emoji*** _ UGGGHGHGHGHGHGHGH _-9:18 pm_

 **R:** Y don't we all say what we're thankful for before we all go to bed? _-9:19 pm_

 **M:** Do we really have to? I mean we pretty much learned a lot about ourselves and each other today. _-9:20 pm_

 **R:** Yes Maya we must. _-9:20 pm_

 **Z:** Oh someone shld have told me that it was thanksgiving, I wld have brought a turkey leg for everyone. _-9:21 pm_

 **L:** LOL _-9:21 pm_

 **H:** Robin Hood strikes again! _-9:23 pm_

 **Z:** u got it baby doll. _-9:23 pm_

 **R:** Guys this is serious. I learned so much today about ourselves that it should b some sort of guide for each and everyone of us as we go through the rest of these three years together. I want you guys to know that you all are so important to me, VERY important to me. _-9:24 pm_

 **H:** As are you, Miss. Riley Matthews. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and Maya bringing us all back together at the bakery. So thank you for that, seriously. I'd be off wandering the halls alone in search of friends but failing to speak up to find those friends. You guys understand me better than my own family..which is something I'll always need. You're all my best friends. _-9:26 pm_

 **L:** TBH I don't think we can ever be away frm each other for too long. It's like we're all each other's kryptonite. _-9:28 pm_

 **M:** For a minute there Heehaw I thought you said crouton but I knew that didn't exactly make sense so...that's how ukno I'm extremely tired. But doesn't kryptonite mean weakness? _-9:30 pm_

 **F:** Yes, Yes it does. _-9:30 pm_

 **L:** I mean that in a good way. _-9:31 pm_

 **R:** How so? _-9:32 pm_

 **L:** I have the urge to protect each and everyone of you. It was killing me that I couldn't do that for you guys against those seniors...but they were not exactly the villains in our story. They were warning us, showing us that we have to hold on a little tighter to each other if we want to survive this unfamiliar place. You guys are my weakness but you also make me stronger than I've ever been. _-9:34 pm_

 **Z:** tht was deep dude. We're like the teen titans or the avengers! _-9:35 pm_

 **R:** lol we kinda r aren't we? _-9:35 pm_

 **F:** We should come up with our own name. _-9:37 pm_

 **H:** Heptagon _-9:38 pm_

 **H:** Heptagons _-9:38 pm_

 **R:** oooo _-9:39 pm_

 **L:** What does that mean? _-9:41 pm_

 **Z:** It's a shape Lucas, duh! Even I know that. _-9:41 pm_

 **F:** In Geometry a Heptagon is seven-sided polygon or 7-gon with 7 straight sides and angles. It also has a Latin-derived numerical prefix and a Greek-derived numerical prefix. _-9:42 pm_

 **H:** Farkle can I put you in my pocket and take u everywhere with me? _-9:43 pm_

 **F:** Sure...although I don't know if Smackle would like that. _-9:45 pm_

 **Z:** Smackle won't be the only thing you'd have to worry about. _-9:46 pm_

 **M:** Down boy! _-9:47 pm_

 **L:** So we're the heptagons? _-9:47 pm_

 **M:** Sounds a lil vague dont u think? _-9:48 pm_

 **R:** Wht about Heptagon Heaven? _-9:48 pm_

 **M:** Naaah. good try tho peaches ;P _-9:49 pm_

 **H:** We shld go by the heptagon heights because with the seven of us at each other's sides we'll never fall. _-9:51 pm_

 **R:** OMG... _-9:51 pm_

 **M:** I knew I'd like ur style. _-9:52 pm_

 **L:** I like that. _-9:53 pm_

 **Z:** I love it. SQUAD! _-9:54 pm_

 **H:** WE GOT DAT FIRE BOI _-9:55 pm_

 **R:** LOL Did I mention that ILY guys?! _-9:57 pm_

 **F:** yes riley you did. _-9:57 pm_

 **L:** and the feeling is mutual. _-9:58 pm_

 **Z:** Sweet dreams my fellow heptagons. _-10:00 pm_

* * *

 **A/N: EXTRA LONG ONE FOR YOU GUYS! Thanks for the reviews and favs, makes me happy and keeps me inspired to write for you all. I really liked Episode three- Jexica and I can't wait to write for that one - I may or may not write that one through the form of Skype. Also where I started off the group chat, you see the specific names, that is the name of each of the heptagon heights squad listed in Harlow's contacts in her phone if you couldn't figure that out ;)**

 **Tell me what you think?**

 **:)**


	4. Girl Meets Harlow

The webcam was pointed at an angle showing half of the swirls in the bed frame, bits of light from the fairy lights above gave a slight glare to the camera but brightened up the dark rusty orange room, and lastly two racks full of clothing were blocking the only window in the bedroom. The sound of a door opening then slamming made the viewing audience know that a form would soon be appearing. Instantly a head full of dark curls appeared around the camera before a petite-medium body could be seen plopping down on the bed, making the laptop shake a bit. Blinking a bit Harlow Rodriguez viewed two other faces next to the window (on her computer screen) she happened to only be talking to for over fifteen minutes now. Harlow pinched a plátano in between her pointer finger and thumb, tossing it into her mouth before she smiled at the brand new faces added the the chat.

"Hello, Riley and Maya." Harlow greeted in between chews.

Riley mumbled into the camera causing Harlow to raise an eyebrow, knowing that this was unfamiliar from the usual energetic girl.

"Hey curly headed warrior! Whatcha eating there?" Maya grinned into the camera.

Swallowing Harlow replied back to the blonde, "Plátanos."

"Mmmm looks muy bien." Maya commented.

Harlow nodded at her friend and before she could say anything else Smackle spoke, "Forgive me for interrupting but I have some concerns for these questions on the Abigail Adam's social networking profile that were asked of us to create."

Maya groaned as Riley's head popped up, allowing the three girls to hear her typing to stop and harsh clicking on her mouse giving the indication that she were clicking back over to Skype.

"Am I missing something?" Harlow questioned, her eyes remaining on the snack before her.

Riley began pulling her brunette hair back into a ponytail as she asked in her stuffy tone, "What questions are bothering you Smackle?"

Smackle sat up straighter, pushing her thick black framed glasses further up the bridge of her nose, "Unfortunately I happened to get a late start on responding to the questions that we were required to fill out earlier. Harlow helped me prepare for my exam for my first class today thus why I couldn't answer these questions sooner. Leaving me unsure on how to answer these questions."

"I think you're thinking a little too much into it Smackle, like _someone_ I know." Maya said, leaning her temple into her knuckles which made Harlow catch on quickly.

Smackle cleared her throat, "Perhaps you're right Maya. Here's what I have so far, Name - Isadora Smackle, now the next part is troubling."

"The interests part, right?!" Riley yelled into the camera as she bounced in her wheely chair.

"For that box I placed intelligence, compassion, integrity, courage, and material that is intellectually stimulating. Is that a correct response?" Smackle awaited patiently for answers from her new friends.

Maya seemed to have molded her lips into her mouth as her eyes wondered the ceiling on her side of the room, leaving Harlow to answer this before Riley could have a say.

"Well...it certainly does fit your biography." Harlow started with a soft smile before leaning to the side to place her empty saucer to the left of her, thinking of a way to explain the question a bit further to her dark haired friend.

Riley jumped in, "I think you should add something that you really enjoy doing. Like challenging yourself to the highest limits with debates against Farkle or whomever, reading and watching documentaries on Albert Einstein, or spelling bees, OR OR OR climbing to the highest mountains in the world."

"Okay you started off really well then I don't know what happened." Harlow answered.

Maya nodded her head, "Smackle sweetie, have you ever climbed the world's largest mountain?"

"That would be a negative."

"Then don't listen to Riley on that one." Maya claimed with a cheerful smile causing Riley to gasp.

Harlow moved her eyes to the box on the far right where Riley's face appeared along with the top half of her body. Riley had a USA long-sleeve shirt on, the words covered with the palm of her hand and her mouth agape, "I can't believe you would go against me like this Maya."

"I'm not against you, ever. I just think this whole social networking thing is getting to your head. Smackle, the best thing you can do is be yourself. Keep what you originally had, it says a lot about you in just those short few sentences." Maya stated.

Smackle's fingers peeked at the keyboard nodding her head as she said so, "Thank you. I think I have everything else figured out, there's only eight questions that need to be answered by tomorrow. Therefore I shall attend to these questions to the best of my abilities and that has to be done with some serious brain power. I will socialize with you all tomorrow at school, okay?"

"Alright ISO! If there's anymore issues feel free to call us back or send out a text okay?" Harlow called out as she leaned over, her head disappearing from the screen as one of her dogs, an American Eskimo jumped up into her lap.

"Will do. Smackle is leaving now." Smackle dismissed herself before exiting the chat.

Sitting upright Harlow scratched the top of her dog's head who sat panting with her mouth out, "Blizz wanted to say hi."

"Hiya Blizz did you miss your auntie Maya? I know you dooo." Maya cooed into the camera with a slight laugh.

Blizz barked into the camera while Harlow turned to see Riley looked distracted again. Harlow thought about texting Maya to see what was really going on with Riley's obsession on the school's social networking site but Riley conversed, "So Harlow I'm on your profile right now and you've gotten quite the hits."

"Have I?" Harlow shrugged, her lips around a red plastic cup filled with water.

Riley nodded, "Harlow T. Rodriguez. What does the T stand for?"

"Tülay."

"OOOO fancy! Is there any specific meaning or origin for it?" Riley questioned as she scrolled the screen a bit more underneath her friend's profile.

"Well I was born in Colombia to my Colombian father and my African-American mother. We moved out to Miami when I was about three but when I was born my mother wanted to give me a Turkish name somehow, since her step-mother who helped raised her was from Turkish decent she gave a Turkish middle name after her step-mom. It means Delicate as a tulle which is a lightweight fabric made out of silk or other fibers similar to it, tulle is used for veils, gowns, and things like that. It also means bright like the moon _and_ I'm actually talking way too much." Harlow finally let out a breath after informing her two friends on such, even Blizz jumped off her lap to sniff around her room.

Maya grinned, "No. No It's fine, I like seeing the light in people's eyes when they talk about things they love or about themselves. It's inspiring, really."

Both Riley and Maya watched as Harlow smiled again, her brown eyes squishing into her face as she did. It was a rare thing to see Harlow smile so much long before they met her, Riley was the first to actually say something to her when they found Harlow in the upstairs part of the library desperately trying to hide her tears from behind a comic book. Riley was the first to make her smile after accepting Harlow with wide arms and Maya was the first to make Harlow at ease with her social anxiety. Now look at her, Harlow always had a smile on her face around her friends and it was something Riley and Maya always wanted to see.

"Okay...interests. Playing the violin and the cello although you claim you're not that great at the cello, which isn't necessarily true because I've seen you play. Poetry, swimming - you want to try out for the swim team soon, road trips, making scented soaps and candles, AND discussing intersectional feminism." Riley listed at the information underneath her curly-headed friend's name.

"Whoa." Maya interjected.

Harlow shyly ducked her head as Maya stared at her through the screen, Harlow always felt that people with light eyes were always staring into her soul and with Maya's eyes on her that's what she felt. She also felt from Riley reading her small little bio about her made her feel a little self-conscious, was Harlow giving a little too much information about herself? She heard some of the upperclassmen picking at what the freshman were writing about themselves and she could only wonder what they were saying about her.

At that moment Harlow's bedroom door barged open, the door knob hitting the wall. Harlow's head jerked upwards as she stared over at her older sister Veda who chewed on a donut peach as she stepped into her sister's room, "What are you doing?"

"Homework." Harlow answered quickly, muting the computer as she looked over at her sister.

Maya and Riley both watched as they viewed the emotions on Harlow face shift as she socialized with her sister. Maya and Riley both knew that Veda was a bit mean to Harlow whenever she came around, since she was usually off at College in Florida but Harlow told the two yesterday that she were less than thrilled to have her eldest sister back home for a semester off.

"What do you think they;re arguing about now?" Maya wondered, knowing Riley could hear her still as she shifted on her bed folding her legs underneath her body.

Riley hummed as she turned her attention back through Harlow's profile, "Favorite movie? Harlow writes I'm not indecisive I just have a lot of favorites! They're old ones, half of you may not even know what these movies are since we weren't born when they were released but they're truly favorites of mine. The first one would be My girl, The second Driving Miss. Daisy, The Third Ferris Bueller's Day off, and lastly The outsiders. Maya she's better than Jexica!"

Maya puffed out a response, "Riley. Listen to yourself!"

"Favorite song? She gives multiple answers again, I didn't know that was an option! Obviously anything by the great MJ, Selena -Dreaming of you, Shakira duh she says, and oh look at this: my all time favorite song would be cruel summer by Bananarama. Maya we befriended an electric soul!" Riley whined as she ran her fingers over her face.

Maya shook her head, "Riley!"

"Yes?!" Riley yelled back clicking over the screen to see Harlow repeatedly rubbing her eyes as if they were irritated, "Maya? What did I miss?"

Harlow took deep breaths before taking her computer off mute, her voice seeming shaky as she spoke into the camera, "Guys I have to go walk Blizz and the rest of our dogs."

"Hey are you okay? What did your sister say?" Maya said gently, her eyes peering into the screen.

Harlow swallowed the lump in her throat as she sniffed, "It's nothing. I just have to do some chores before homework and make dinner before my parents get home."

"Wait...but it's going on five o'clock shouldn't Veda be the one making dinner?" Riley asked with furrowed brows.

Harlow shrugged her shoulders, "She says she has better things to do, like going to the local parties here in the city with her boyfriend and friends."

"So she's leaving you to do everything she _should_ do?" Maya summarized.

"It's no big deal guys, really. If I get everything done before both of my parents get home, I get to keep the computer a bit longer and I kinda need it for not only talking to you guys but to do homework so..." Harlow coached as her eyes kept shifting to not look at the screen, her nerves getting the best of her.

"Harlow she can't keep doing this! That's not fair. I'm sure if you just talked to your parents about how Veda treats you then I bet she'd stop." Riley said, her attention solely focused on her friend now forgetting about her profile.

Rubbing her eyes again Harlow sighed, "I just don't want her to hate me. So I deal with it."

"Harlow..." Maya started.

Harlow looked up at the webcam to give a smile that didn't reach her hooded brown eyes, "Listen it's okay. It's fine. I have to go and get started if I want to have dinner on the table by seven right? Don't worry about me, seriously. I'll see you guys all tomorrow at school and we can talk more. I'm fine I promise. See you guys later." The roasted cashew skinned girl gave a slight wave before ending the call.

Riley and Maya both stared at each other in silence not knowing how to react to what they just witnessed. They both knew they just wished things would get better for their friend Harlow.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so I tried out the Skype thing, how did you like it? It wasn't much different from your ordinary reading style right lol? Hey I thought it would be cool to read it like this from time to time. This chapter mostly focused on Harlow's background because we simply do not know much about her before these chapters and I hoped I gave you a little more info on her throughout this chapter. I didn't incorporate the boys into this chapter because girls rule and boys drool, JK ;) This was only part one of Girl Meets Jexica so the next chapter will be the final of that episode.**

 **Thanks for the comments and love on the previous chapter.**

 **Hope to write more soon!**

 **-ALES**


End file.
